Wish You Were Here
by joshsgrl
Summary: Sam and Andy deal with the final days of their suspension, their return to work, and normal life.


_OK this one hit me like a freight train as I was driving around running some errands yesterday, I just had to get it down, and of course was out so it kept growing in my mind. I'm not sure it turned out exactly as I originally envisioned it, but here is it no the less. It would appear that my muse has returned, just not in the form that I was looking for._

_Somewhere along the lines Rookie Blue and Sam Swarek and Andy McNally have invaded my thoughts and I love them and this show. As a Canadian I love that this show is proudly Canadian, that they don't try to hide that fact. This show is my inspiration, and I love all the characters, including the use of the city._

_As always I own neither Rookie Blue or the song, it belongs to Avril Lavigne._

_Read and Review! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wish You Were Here<strong>_

"Trace, I really don't think this is a good idea." Andy pleads, digging her heels in, resisting her best-friend every step of the way.

"Andy, please just go with this. Look you've been holed up in your place for nearly a month now, it's time you got out. Everyone misses you, they've been begging for me to bring you around for weeks now." Tracy says dragging Andy through the front door of the Black Penny.

"You know why I haven't been around." Andy smiles sadly, thinking about how she let everyone down, how badly she screwed up.

"Oh please girl, these people are your family, they care about you. You screwed up, they'll forgive you. Everything is gonna be fine you'll see."

Chris sees them at the door and races over to wrap his arms around Andy lifting her off her feet and spinning her around a few times.

"God Andy it's so good to see you. It hasn't been the same without you at work."

"Hi Chris, well I'll be back in the barn in a couple of days. I'm sure I'll be on desk duty but it beats sitting at home staring at the same walls four for hours on end."

"Come on, everyone's here. Dov is still trying to find someone to sing with him." Chris laughs leading the girls over to the rookie table.

"Hey." Gail simply says not really wanting to get into things with Andy about how stupidly she felt she behaved.

Andy just waves, taking a seat. A minute later a drink appears on the table in front of her and she looks around and sees Luke at the bar talking to Noelle. He nods in her direction and Andy slides the drink away from her not wanting to give him any ideas that things might go back to normal between them. That part of her life was over and done with, she has more important things to deal with now.

She thinks about Sam and wonders if he still feels the same way as he did the night they got suspended, if he still wants to be normal with her. She has followed the rules of her suspension to the letter, never once answering the phone the many times he'd called her the first couple weeks. Frank said no contact what so ever, and warned her that if she wanted to keep her job she best abide by the rules no matter what. Sam was a rule breaker, she knows this, but their careers mean too much to both of them and if they screwed that up it might be the end of them. She couldn't risk it.

Chris leaves and returns with a new pitcher of Canadian and a couple more glasses. They are all telling her stories from their past month on duty. She laughs at Dov's continued misfortune, thinking she's the only one more capable of finding trouble. Tracy is flipping through the song book, and when Andy glances down she notices a song she'd really like to sing. Grabbing up one of the slips of paper she writes it down, smiling thinking back to that night in Sam's cover apartment and how happy they were, even if they were being incredibly stupid.

Around the third pint she finds the courage to submit the slip, returning to the table she notices him out of the corner of her eye, he's playing pool with Jerry and Oliver at the back of the bar, and from the looks of it cleaning up.

"Did you know he'd be here?" Andy hisses to Tracy.

"Who?" Tracy asks looking around.

"Sam, he's here playing pool."

"Andy, I swear I didn't know. Jerry said they were having guys night in, that they were going to play poker. You wanna go? We can go hit a club or something, I mean we're all dressed up already."

"No, it's fine, just don't let me talk to him. Frank said no contact what so ever. I don't want to blow it after making is this far. I can wait two more days to talk to him. I think."

"We need shots!" Tracy says getting Jay's attention behind the bar, indicating she needs Tequila and fast. They do a couple shots each, and as Andy's name is called to sing she giggles as she drags Tracy and Gail up with her only stumbling slightly from her buzz.

She grabs up the mic as the tune starts to play her eyes automatically seeking out Sam. He just raises an eyebrow curiously in her direction, showing nothing but his usual outward calm. She sees him swallow hard as she starts to sing.

_I can be tough, I can be strong_

_But with you, It's not like that at all_

_Theres a girl who gives a shit_

_Behind this wall, you just walk through it_

_And I remember all those crazy thing you said_

_You left them running through my head_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here_

_All those crazy things we did_

_Didn't think about it just went with it_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here_

_Damn, damn, damn,_

_What I'd do to have you here, here, here_

_I wish you were here_

_Damn, damn, damn,_

_What I'd do to have you near, near, near_

_I wish you were here_

_I love the way you are_

_It's who I am, don't have to try hard_

_We always say, say it like it is_

_And the truth is that I really miss_

_All those crazy thing you said_

_You left them running through my head_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here_

_All those crazy things we did_

_Didn't think about it just went with it_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here_

_Damn, damn, damn,_

_What I'd do to have you here, here, here_

_I wish you were here_

_Damn, damn, damn,_

_What I'd do to have you near, near, near_

_I wish you were here._

_No, I don't wanna let go, I just wanna let you know_

_That I never wanna let go, let go, oh, oh,_

_No, I don't wanna let go, I just wanna let you know_

_That I never wanna let go let go, let go, let go..._

_Damn, damn, damn,_

_What I'd do to have you here, here, here_

_I wish you were here_

_Damn, damn, damn,_

_What I'd do to have you near, near, near_

_I wish you were here_

_Damn, damn, damn,_

_What I'd do to have you here, here, here_

_I wish you were here_

_Damn, damn, damn,_

_What I'd do to have you near, near, near_

_I wish you were here_

Oliver's got one hand on his shoulder holding him back as he watches her singing her heart out to him. This suspension is the hardest thing he's ever been though in his life, and considering he was tortured and almost beaten to death that's saying a lot.

"No." Jerry says standing in front of him, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Guys, come on. It's been a month, just let me go talk to her." He pleads.

"Sammy, buddy I know you want that, but come on it's only two more days. You've screwed up enough, Frank is here you just can't go barreling over there, no matter how badly you both want it." Jerry says ever the voice of reason.

"You're right, you're right." Sam sighs frustrated, running his fingers through his hair.

"You've got it bad." Oliver laughs at Sam's agitation, "How about another round, I'm feeling lucky." He crows rubbing his hands together.

"Fine, anything to keep my mind off her."

"Is that working for you?" Oliver asks, smiling as Sam just scowls at him grabbing up the pool cue and turning towards the table.

"We all know that rookie has had you tied up in knots since her first day on the job. I don't know what's more painful to watch you brooding because you can't have her for a wide range of reasons, or you brooding because you finally got her and now you've had your favorite toy taken away." He laughs as Jerry nods his head in agreement.

Sam bows his head, still fighting with the urge to just walk over there, throw her over his shoulder and take her back to his bed for the next two days. "It's not like that. She's it, she's the one. Do you guys really think I'd have risked it all the way I did for just a bed buddy."

"We know Sammy, trust us we know." Oliver says racking the balls.

"Tracy, you need to get me out of here. If you don't I'm going to do something really, really, dumb." Andy says gripping the edge of the table they are again all seated around.

"OK, I'll pay the tab and we can get out of here." She says taking mercy on her, knowing how hard it can be, literally being in the same room as your person and not being able to do what you want. It had to be even worse, knowing your job was on the line, and the entire precinct and your boss were around to witness if she did slip.

Sam watches her leave with Nash, and sighs, at least he knows she's still on the same page as him. He tells himself only two more days and they can be together. Even distracted he wipes the floor with Oliver adding yet another $20 and another days paperwork to his unfortunate friends list of losings.

He makes his way out of the bar a while later, he stops at a pay phone along the way home digging around in the ashtray for change to make a call. He can't use his cell to call her as their records will be checked.

"You've reached Andy, I'm either not home or sleeping. You know what to do." Her machine says over the line.

"McNally that was quite a show you put on tonight. I just wanted to say I miss you, see you in two days sweetheart." He says after hearing the beep, not trusting himself to say more he hangs up quickly heading for home and a cold shower.

_**RB-RB-RB**_

The next two days seem to crawl by, Andy is unable to sleep the night before her reinstatement meeting with Frank. 9am rolls around finally, she's waiting outside his office in civvies waiting to be told if she is returning to work, and the conditions associated with that.

"McNally, get in here!" He yells.

"Yes, Sir." She takes a seat opposite him.

"I trust you followed the rules of your suspension." He says looking through some papers on his desk, before closing the file and looking up at her.

"Yes, Sir to the letter."

"Good, I saw you at the Penny two nights ago. That couldn't have been easy for you."

"No Sir, it wasn't."

"So here is what's going to happen. You are going to return to work tomorrow, morning shift. You will be partnered with Officer Shaw for the time being, if you and Officer Swarek prove to me that you can work together without what ever the hell is going on between you two affecting your job performance, I will consider re-partnering you. You two work well together, make an excellent team on the streets and I hate to break that up just because you can't keep it together on duty. Any questions?"

"No. Thank you sir. I will see you at parade tomorrow." Andy says quickly, counting her luck stars that she will be back on full active duty and not behind some desk.

"Andy, on a personal note. I'm glad you two finally figured it out, even if it was at the worst possible time, under the worst possible circumstances. Good Luck." He says looking over her shoulder see Sam pacing outside his office, they'd had their meeting an hour ago. "Dismissed."

Andy stands and sees Sam out there clearly agitated, she pushes the door open and steps outside.

"What happened?" He asks, stepping into her personal space, taking her hand and looking right into her eyes,

"Starting tomorrow I'm Oliver's new partner. You?"

"Epstein."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, it's fine, it's only temporary."

"Oh?"

"I plan on getting my old partner back. She's always finding trouble, but she's one hell of a cop."

"Sam..." She says softly placing one hand over his heart, letting him know the time for playful banter is over, they need to have a serious conversation.

"Yup." He says shocked at how his name sounds rolling of her tongue like that.

"How about we go somewhere..." She looks around and sees at least ten pairs of eyes on them. "else."

He too sees all the interested looks they are getting, and just nods. He keeps ahold of her hand as he heads for the parking lot and his truck. She climbs in when he opens the door for her and runs around to the other side.

"Yours or Mine?" He asks.

"Mine, it's closer." She smiles at him taking his hand in hers. "You know where?"

"I do." His eyes are dark as he puts the truck in gear and makes the short drive to her place, neither says a word.

He follows along beside her as she digs around in her purse for her keys, his hand never leaving the small of her back. She opens the locks easily and swings the door in. His eyes make a quick pass over her apartment, it's open and bright, not too girly, just like Andy. She places her things on the small table just inside, stepping away from him as his eyes taking in her home and slips off her jacket.

"So..." she draws out, not sure where to start, looking around for some kind of help.

He just laughs softly, grinning at her, revealing both dimples. "McNally what are you doing all the way over there?" He asks cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Uh..." She honestly has no idea what she wants to say to him now that she can finally talk to him and he's standing right in front of her.

"C'mere." He says roughly. Placing his hands on her hips pulling her close to him. He slips one hand into her hair, the other holding fast to her hip preventing her from escaping. "I missed you." He says stroking her jaw with his thumb, before leaning in to kiss her. He keeps it as controlled as he can, knowing they need to talk before they just fall into her bed.

"I... I missed you too Sam, so much." She says when they break apart.

"Andy, this last month has been the hardest thing I've ever had to do." He tells her honestly. "I can't count the number of times I called, or drove by here. Staying away from you I discovered is impossible."

"37" She tells him smiling.

"What?" He asks lost.

"The number of times you called or I looked out my window and saw you sitting down there in your truck."

"You knew?"

"I knew, if it makes you fell better I think I ran by your house at least every other day."

He just laughs, and pulls her over to her couch. "We make quite a pair you and I."

"Took us long enough, well took me long enough."

"Andy you don't..." he says.

"No. Sam, I need to say this. I screwed up a lot over the past year and I'm sorry. " She rests her hand on his thigh.

"I know and it doesn't matter, were together now. Wait we are together right?" He asks panic in his voice.

"Yes, Sam we're together, if that's what you still want. You said normal right?"

"Actually, I said you wanna try being normal together?"

"How are we going to do that?" She smiles at him.

"Well, I've had a month to think about that, and I've decided normal is boring. Andy I don't want to be normal with you, I want to be extraordinary with you. This, Us..." He motions between them "god, you are so beautiful." He says capturing her lips with his, kissing her with all the passion he feels coursing through his veins. He pulls her onto his lap so she is straddling him.

"Sam!" She gasps against his mouth as he rocks his hips up, grasping her hips pulling her tightly against him. Things escalate quickly, they rush to strip each other of their clothes, leaving a trail from the living room area to her bed.

Hours later the light of the day has faded and they lay tangled together in her bed just enjoying being in each others space again after a month. Andy's head is resting on his chest listening to his heart beat steadily under her ear. His arm is wrapped around her, lazily trailing his fingers over her shoulder blade. He drops a kiss on the top of her head. Her stomach growls loudly and he squeezes her tightly, laughing.

"Hungry?" he asks huskily.

"Mmm..." She nods, snuggling deeper into his embrace.

"Do you have food or do we need to go out?" He asks knowing she's not much of a cook.

"I have the basics." She says.

He slips free of her grasp, searching out his boxer briefs. Heading for her kitchen while she looks on from her bed. He opens the fridge digging around, he sees she has enough to make some decent omelets with. She directs him where to find things in her cabinets grinning as he works at fixing them something to eat.

"What?" He asks feeling her eyes on him.

"I like you in my kitchen."

"Oh yeah?" He grins at her, quirking his eyebrow at her in a trademark Sam Swarek look.

She slips from the bed pulling his shirt over her head and padding softly across the room to him. "Yeah." She says kissing him softly.

She finds them plates and cutlery laying it out on the breakfast bar of the island. She pours orange juice into glasses as he's sliding diner onto their plates. He takes a seat next to her and they eat quickly, both starving.

"So I've experienced almost all of your talents."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmm...who knew big bad Sam Swarek was so domestic."

"I'll show you domestic." He growls scooping her up off the bar stool and carrying her back to bed, she laughs as he tosses her down, crawling over top of her, tickling her mercilessly.

"Aaa... Sam... Stop... Please stop!" She begs breathlessly.

He stops, dropping down beside her.

"Mean boyfriend." She pouts at his, then gasping realizing what she just said.

He just grins at her, swooping in to place a kiss on her lips.

"Sam... I..." She stutters.

"It's OK Andy, you can call me your boyfriend anytime you want. As long as I can call you my girlfriend."

She squeals throwing herself at him. "Say it again." She says against his lips.

"Girlfriend." He murmurs, his eyes darkening. His hands move to strip his shirt off of her.

"I take it your staying then?" She asks looking down at him, her body trembling with desire.

"I was forced to stay away from you for a whole month, wild horses couldn't drag me away."

**_RB-RB-RB_**

They walk into the station hand in hand after stopping by his place for a change of clothes. He kisses her quickly shoving her towards the girls locker room.

"You look happy." Tracy says as Andy hums to herself slipping into her uniform for the first time in 30 days.

"That's because I am."

"So McSwarek is official then?"

"It is." Andy says blushing.

"I'm happy for you both. It was a long time coming. Now let's get going before we're late for parade, again." Tracy laughs.

The girls walk in, Andy smiles at Sam who is already sitting comfortably next to Oliver. He grins at her, giving a small wave. Oliver just shakes his head watching them interact.

"All right. Coppers of Fifteen, let's start by welcoming back Officers Swarek and McNally." Frank starts, smiling at them. Andy is sitting next to Sam his hand resting on the back of her chair. There are various cat calls and wolf whistles, Andy notices some money being changed hands, of course their friends and coworkers laid bets, she thinks rolling her eyes.

Frank briefs them on whats expected of them during this shift. "All right, Serve, Protect, and keep the streets safe."

"Epstein! Let's roll!" Sam yells as he's finished making coffee. Andy is talking to Oliver at the desks. He walks over and hands her a paper cup. "Ollie, take care of my girl out there today. We all know how prone she is to finding trouble. Don't make me come save her." He winks at her, resisting the urge to reach out and touch her.

"I'll do my best Sammy. Good luck with Epstein today." He laughs at his friends misfortune but after being stuck with the over eager rookie. That's been his cross to bare for the last month so he's looking forward to the break of having McNally as his partner for the next little while. "McNally, stop making eyes at your boyfriend lets hit the road."

"Yes, Sir." She says to Oliver, looking over her shoulder at Sam she blows him a kiss. Ready to start the day and get this shift over with so she can go home and curl up with Sam at the end of the day, right were they should be.


End file.
